Undercover
by Ficalicious
Summary: Booth and Brennan have to catch some murderers in an unlikely place. A swingers club. And things have to get pretty heated if Booth and Bones are going to prove themselves to the hard core members…


**Undercover**

**Booth and Brennan have to catch some murderers in an unlikely place. A swingers club. And things have to get pretty heated if Booth and Bones are going to prove themselves to the hard core members…**

**This came to me when I was reading another fanfic. I cant for the life of me remember who wrote it but it's called Undercover(s). This is basically going along with her storyline but adding a bit more smut. Hope she doesn't mind - the initial story is all her work (whoever it was!). **

**The characters aren't mine. Please read and review! I love feedback on my dirty stories. **

Booth shifted uncomfortably. This was not something he was ready to be doing. He didn't want to blow their cover, but he was certainly not going to be able to go through with this. He squirmed in his seat. The denim of his jeans felt tight, too tight. The air was stifling and he longed for a cold shower, a football game, _anything _to get rid of what he was seeing, what he was hearing, what he was experiencing. There was no way he was going to survive this. No way. He was doomed. A dead man. And she was going to be the one that killed him, not the suspected murderers.

Because what Temperance Brennan was suggesting she do to him was a fate worse than death. Not because he didn't want it - because he desperately did - but because he did not want it like this, in front of these sick twisted people. What she was offering was something that he wanted alone with her in a room somewhere. And not when she was playing a character.

Because that was exactly what they were doing. Playing characters. This was all a charade. Booth just kept trying to remind himself of that. They were doing their job. They were here at this god awful swingers party to catch murderers. Any minute now she was going to stop what she was doing and laugh it off. She was _not _going to go through with what she was suggesting.

"Relax," she purred, running her hands over his muscled chest. Her voice was sultry, teasing, but Booth heard the warning there. He was going to blow their cover. Temperance could feel the heat of his skin through the material of his shirt. She would be lying if she said she didn't feel invigorated. This case was very interesting and was proving to be quite exciting. Playing a married couple looking to spice up their marriage was not run of the mill for she and Booth. And getting to study a swingers club as part of the job was an added bonus. But Booth was ramrod straight and as formal as a school boy in the principal's office. He was going to get them caught.

Booth squirmed in his seat, trying desperately to relax. She was doing wicked things to him, her tongue tracing along his neck, her teeth nipping at his earlobe. And she was sitting in his lap. There was no way she wouldn't notice his raging erection. But his arousal seemed to merely spur her on. She did an evil swivel of her hips and Booth couldn't contain his groan. All this was like a wet dream come true. Except that they had an audience. The eight other people in the room were watching them with interest, in between pawing and groping at each other. None of them, however, were touching Booth and Brennan. Because they were supposedly "new" to the club the other members would not make the first move. And he and Bones knew that they had to appear as a married couple. That meant not being shy about touching each other.

Back in their hotel room they'd discussed game plan. Booth had been uncomfortable from the start and Bones had called him on it. They had to be convincing or the members of the club would never accept them. And being convincing meant touching and kissing. How much touching and kissing had become a matter of great debate. Booth thought that kissing was fine and limited petting would be ample. They could claim that they were a little shy in front of others as it was their first time. But Bones had been adamant that they would need to go further than that. The things she'd suggested still left Booth hard. Oral sex, nudity, tonguing, thrusting, the list went on. She practically said that they should have sex in front of these people. Booth had nearly died just talking about it. And when she'd suggested they practice so that they would be convincing - well Booth couldn't put her straight quick enough. He'd loved her for too long to let anything they did be for a case. Even if she'd turned him down, he knew she understood his feelings. She wouldn't push it.

Yet somehow here he was, pinned to a sofa with a writhing Bones in his arms. And he was trying so hard to go along with it, to look natural. But it wasn't really his Bones. It was a character. A wild woman. A woman who didn't mind the idea of her husband looking at, touching, sleeping with other women. He knew Bones was liberated but he didn't think she would approve of that sort of thing in real life. He only hoped he survived long enough to show her how good it could be between two people.

"You need to relax _Tony,_" she whispered into his ear, before giving it a sultry lick for good measure. Booth shuddered against her. They'd decided to use Tony and Roxy again. The characters seemed to fit. And Bones slipped into Roxy like a hand in a custom made glove. She was perfect. If only Booth didn't have his inhibitions. Forcibly making his body relax he gave her a sexy chuckle and settled his hands onto her hips, controlling her movements. To the lookers on it seemed like he was encouraging her but in actual fact he was slowing her down, easing the pressure between them. She was grinding against his cock like she was trying to make him spray his pants and if she wasn't careful this little undercover job was going to get a whole lot more authentic.

He moved to kiss her neck, burying his tell tale face in her skin. Roxy moaned and ran her nails across his scalp. The move made Booth shiver with pleasure and he tried to remember to be Tony. Knowing that people were watching, Bones turned to look at them over her shoulder. She gave them a smirk.

"He's a little shy," she purred, holding Booth against her. She guided his head to her breasts. Booth had nothing to do but kiss the pale skin there. It was something he'd dreamed of doing and he was finally getting to do it. If only they were under different circumstances. He could hear the group chuckling at Bones' statement and Booth felt his face flush furiously. At least he looked the part.

"Maybe you should coax him out of it," someone suggested. The innuendo was thick in their voice and Booth cringed. The whole thing felt dirty. Wrong. There was no love here. No wonder these people were murderers. They didn't care if the person they were supposed to love for the rest of their life was with other people. Sex was something he believed was shared between two people who cared about each other. These people were just looking to "satisfy their biological urges". He cringed, realising that this was exactly the sort of thing Bones would understand. She didn't know what making love was. He wanted to show her.

He was pulled from his thoughts as he felt her hand slipping between them. She caressed him brazenly through his jeans and Booth's breath hitched, his hips rising into her palm. His eyes shot to hers. There was an apology burning there. He could see that she knew he was uncomfortable with this. But she was telling him that she had to do it. Only Booth's brain wasn't moving fast enough. He didn't process what she was going to do until she had unzipped his jeans and had him in the palm of her hand. Booth groaned at the contact. His mind was short circuiting. He couldn't form a thought. Bones was stroking his cock. _His cock! _Booth tried to swallow. Tried to think of how they could get out of here so he could do this properly. He didn't want this. Didn't want people watching.

"Just go with it," she whispered, giving him a gentle kiss. It was such a mix between Bones and Roxy that he wasn't sure which one was speaking. And to whom was she talking? Booth or Tony? Was Bones doing this because she was in character or because she felt something for him? Was this all an act or was this an opportunity to act on her feelings? Booth didn't have the chance to come up with an answer.

Bones started to stroke him in earnest, drawing a strangled groan from Booth. He fought with his body, trying not to thrust into her hand. But he was losing that battle. Bones was still straddling his lap and he could feel her heat against his legs. And her body was blocking the rest of the group from his line of vision. He couldn't see them and they couldn't see him. That gave him some comfort. He could do this. He could detach and go about this like it was just an everyday occurrence, like he hadn't been dreaming about it for years.

But oh god what was she doing? Bones had bent forward until she took the head of his cock into her mouth. Booth's head fell back and he moaned. Her mouth was hot and wet and felt so goddamn good. He couldn't breathe. Was this really happening. He tried not to thrust up into her mouth. How did he not know she was so flexible? Oh great, now he was going to be thinking about _that._

She was working his balls as she tasted him, humming along his length. It was driving Booth wild. He felt very close. Usually he had more staying power than this but she was unravelling him. He opened his eyes and looked down, watching her swallow him down. That was a mistake. Not only because he would now forever have the image of Bones' lips around his cock burnt into his memory but because of her position he could see the group watching him. They were keenly interested. Several were engaged in various stages of intercourse but there were still far too many eyes on him, gauging his reaction.

Acting on instinct, Booth pulled Brennan up. Her mouth released him with a plop and she gave the sexiest little growl of frustration. Under normal circumstances Booth would have melted, seeing her like that. But he was embarrassed, exposed and ready to leave. He needed to get out of there.

"We need to leave," he whispered to her, covering it with a passionate kiss. Bones melted into him, her body undulating against his. Her hand settled in his lap and Booth groaned, thinking she was going to work him again. Instead, she slipped him back inside his pants and subtly did up the zipper. Booth nearly sighed with relief that there was fabric between them again. She looked him in the eye. Booth must have looked desperate because she kissed the end of his nose and nodded. Sliding off him, Bones stood and turned to the rest of the group.

"I think we are going to head off." She was all smoky and sex. Booth was in awe of her. "Poor Tony has stage fright." She gave the group a wink. They nodded knowingly. Several of the women were eyeing Booth off like they wanted to help alleviate him of his stage fright, and a whole lot else. He tried to look suitably embarrassed. It didn't take much acting on his part.

"Of course. We hope you decide to come back. Once Tony gets over his nerves." The man who had admitted them to the club smirked, getting to his feet. He gave Booth such an appraising look that Booth felt he'd been groped. What was wrong with these people?

Bones was saying something to the group but Booth's mind was drawing a blank. He was getting out of here. He was getting away. They were led to the door and finally, _finally _he felt cool air on his face. He was achingly hard. His mind was a mess. He was trying to catch his breath. And on top of it all he could still taste Bones' kisses.

They quickly made their way to his car. The trip back to her place was made in silence. Booth walked her up to her apartment. They knew that he had to stay there the night. If they'd been followed and he left to go to his place it would raise suspicions. He was going to have to sleep here after everything that had happened. He was going to die.

"You want a beer?" Bones asked as they entered her apartment. Booth shook his head. There was only one thing on his mind. One thing he wanted. He moved towards her. Bones looked up at him, her eyes wide. All of a sudden all the sex and sass was gone and there was his Bones, his partner, his love, right there before him. And she was way sexier than Roxy could ever be. His hands came up to caress her face and he leant forward, brushing her lips with his. Brennan gasped into the kiss before quickly melting into it. Her hands moved up and tangled in Booth's hair. Her body pressed against his.

Whether it was the months of pining, or the sexually charged energy of the evening, or the fact that she had given him a blowjob, they were ravenous for one another. Booth held her to him, walking her backwards through her apartment until he reached her bedroom. There he pulled her to the bed with him. He gently removed her dress, divesting Bones of all the vestiges of Roxy and leaving her bare and herself before him. Bones returned the gesture, undressing Booth with a tenderness he'd never experienced from her before. Her fingers traced the planes of his chests, his tightly corded muscles, his nipples, until they reached his cock.

She wrapped her fingers around him and this time Booth allowed himself to melt into the pleasure of her touch. He thrust against her hand, his own fingers seeking out her heat. She was wet. Dripping wet. He groaned in anticipation. He wanted to be buried inside her heat.

Pulling away from her talented fingers he kissed her and rolled her beneath him. Settling between her thighs he positioned himself at her entrance. Bones raised her hips to meet him as he thrust home, hilting himself and causing them both to cry out in pleasure. He was finally inside her. He was inside Bones. And she felt glorious. She was tight and wet and her muscles were working him with ardour. Booth trembled in anticipation. He slowly withdrew, shuddering at the loss. He felt Bones quivering beneath him. Slowly he eased back inside until he was fully embedded again. Then he repeated the process. Inch by inch he withdrew and then eased back inside. Creating a rhythm. Stroking each sweet spot inside Bones. Driving her insane. Urging her towards oblivion.

Her nails were digging into his back, her legs wrapped around him. She moved with him. They kissed passionately, tongues tangling, biting, tender and hard all at once. Booth was ever so close. He reached between them and found Brennan's bundle of nerves. He pressed insistently and felt her begin to shudder around him. Her muscles milked him and as she was overcome with her orgasm Booth cried out his own release. He shot his seed deep within her, his hips jerking wildly with the pleasure of it.

Afterwards, they lay there panting. Booth still inside her, her legs still wrapped around him. They were joined in body and heart. Booth pulled back just enough to look into her beautiful blue eyes. Bones smiled up at him. Her hair was in disarray and she was gorgeously flushed, her lips kiss swollen. Booth's heart felt like it might explode.

"Did we defy physics?" She asked softly. He grinned, knowing then that it had been Booth making love to Bones, not Tony and Roxy have sex. He kissed her gently on the lips, the nose, the eyes.

"We made the earth shake," he whispered lovingly. Bones smiled back up at him, her whole face lighting up.

Yeah, he didn't want to go undercover ever again. Unless it was under the covers with Bones.

**I don't think I'd mind going undercover with Booth on a case like that. What did you think? Loved it? Hated it? Let me know! Review! Review! Review!**


End file.
